


Scents of Kindergarten

by allthemchickens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemchickens/pseuds/allthemchickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock has a hard time making friends at an early age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents of Kindergarten

Young Sherlock is so proud for his first day of kindergarten and he shows this pride through is decision to freshen up. He finds his way to his fathers bathroom which connects conveniently to his parents bedroom. He has already put a comb through his hair. He loves how his hair looks. Curly and dark. He finds his dad’s cologne and decides to put some on. He is careful not to put too much on. He is aware of how his mother dislikes when his father stinks too greatly of the sometimes overwhelmingly powerful scent.

When he gets to school he is so excited to make friends but realizes he doesn’t know how. He watches the others play. Observing in silence.

The days continue on the same for a while. Every morning starts with freshening up and every day is spent observing the social behaviors of the other children. He spends so much time observing and has gotten very good at it. So good that he can never understand how he almost missed the day John walked into class for his first day.

John looked nervous but somehow managed to make friends almost right away.

Sherlock admires this, and is frustrated that he didn’t see how John had done it. How he had made friends with such ease. What was he missing?

He picks up and reads one of the scientific papers on his father’s desk one day after school. It is about how some people are attracted to another person by scent. That's why some frown upon perfumes and think wearing them is a bad idea. Sherlock considers not putting on his father’s cologne the next morning but does it anyways.

It’s become much more than just routine. If the other kids didn’t want to play with him he decided he didn’t want them to. He covered himself with cologne, this time too much. He had masked every part of himself including his natural scent, which was now drowned in cologne, in the new hopes of creating a bubble around him. A way to turn his loneliness into a form of protection from the cruelty of others. Friendships were a foreign concept to him but he wasn’t prepared to let himself get hurt by his fellow classmates.

The weeks turned into months and Sherlock was in shock the day the new boy, with the name of John, came up to him.

‘Do you wanna play blocks?’

Sherlock stared at the boy with blonde hair. He wasn’t supposed to be here. It was 10:00 in the morning. The time which was soon to be followed by lunch and recces. This was when the boy went to talk to the girl with dark red pigtails, after participating in a playful wrestling match with some of the other boys. Sherlock stared at the boy in front of him now with unmoving eyes and an unmoving posture to match which might have put others off but did not the boy that was in front of him now. 

‘I guess that’s a no then?’

Sherlock jolted from thought and continued to stare the boy down. He was smaller than him and had a face of slightly rounder shape.

Without answering, he stood from his chair and followed John to the carpeted area. He let the boy who was good at making friends, and good at fake wrestling matches, grab blocks from a nearby storage chest. It was decorated to look like a pirate’s treasure chest and Sherlock had longed to go play with it ever since he saw it on the first day. Longed to, but had not had a reason to until now.

When John sat next to him on the carpet Sherlock picked up on a scent. It was the smell of alcohol lingering on the smaller boys clothes but the curly haired child who now sat cross legged on the floor, mistook it for a special kind of cologne.

‘You want to be alone too?’

It was a deduction he was proud of.

Sherlock was surprised at the words that fell out of his mouth and into the carpeted area that he now shared with John. It was so natural talking to this stranger.

But it was John who seemed more surprised.

‘N-no. I hate being alone.’

John paused. He seemed to be preparing what he was to say next as he slowly stacked blocks one on top of the other. What was said was simple.

‘Why do you think I’m here next to you.’

John giggled as he spoke these words.

Sherlock felt warm in the face and was now staring at John with a huge smile as they sat next to each other on the carpet.

As he took a block out of one of John’s offering hands, he let more words come out,

‘I don’t think you’ll ever be alone. John.’


End file.
